bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wandenreich
Aizen is a Special war Power The new issue of The Dagger, confirms that Aizen is one, originally I thought the Special war power only applied for the Soul Reapers side, and Aizen was their enemy and Yhwach asked to be a part as one of their own, so I didn't think that would make Aizen count as one.CoolJazzman (talk) 11:24, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :Added it, thanks.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:16, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Notable Members Haschwalth's status as Grandmaster of the Stern Ritter should be added. - Ver-mont (talk) 00:12, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Shouldn't we add Lille to the Nobtable Members as well, because he is the Leader of the Schutzstaffel, and the only Sternritters you add in that section are those with additional roles, like Quilge being the Executive Hunting Captain and Haschwalth being the Sternritter GrandmasterCoolJazzman (talk) 13:05, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Equipment In the title of the equipment section it still says Vandenreich. --Ginhikari (talk) 19:29, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :I just went ahead and removed it completely. The article is already called Wandenreich, so there is no reason not to associate the Equipment section to them. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 19:33, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Schatten Bereich. In chapter 546, Yhwach tells of a dimension that the Wandenreich had been secretly hiding deep within the shadows of Seireitei. I know its only considered speculation, but could that dimension possibly be the Schatten Bereich mentioned by Jugram? It's plausible. superlogan7437 (talk) 20:24, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Possibly, plausibly, and probably, but as you said, it is all speculation. It will be added if and when we have an appropriate reference for it. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 20:37, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Location We've been told where their HQ was located before and is now - in Seireitei's shadows, and now occupying its place in SS. Will-O-Wisp (talk) :It's already been added to the page, here. ::To the page, yes, but the infobox still lists it as a "hidden palace". Will-O-Wisp (talk) Silbern I think we should mention now that Wandenreich HQ building is called the Silbern, cnet128 even stated that the Wandenreich castle is called Silbern. CoolJazzman (talk) 12:18, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :Right now, we're waiting on a translation by Adam Restling from the Translation Corner. Once he posts his take on it, we'll put it up.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:29, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Purpose Just a question, should we state the Wandenreich's purpose as "Keeping Yhwach alive" rather than "Destruction of Soul Society"? They are indeed destroying the Soul Society, but the goal is just to make as many people as possible, both Quincy and Shinigami, die in order for Yhwach to absorb their souls. --銀光 - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Please state the nature of the wiki emergency]] 11:01, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :I would say no, there is no purpose section for a reason, This is a state power similar to how the French Republic is a sovereign power, to place a purpose would be like saying the purpose of the French Republic is to be French or represent the French when its already implied. The Wandenreich is union of Quincy under the leadership of their creator. The concept supposedly stated in this past chapter is not a declaration of its purpose its just a reality of the situation among the Quincy, the fact that it works out in his favor is just added benefit to him. Furthermore its unknown if that part was correctly translated and even still that would be the underlining purpose of the Quincy themselves not the group organization which they are organized under, nothing was ever stated.-- In the infobox there is a section named "purpose" which states that the Wandenreich's purpose is "destruction of Soul Society". So, should this be deleted from the infobox then? --銀光 - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Please state the nature of the wiki emergency]] 14:45, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :Inconsistency fixed.-- Special War Powers In chapter 582 Giselle states that Ichigo is the first S.W.P. not Kenpachi I've checked both Mangapanda and Manga Streams translations in Mangapanda's she states he is the "first of the special war powers" while in Manga Streams she states that he is the "head of the special war powers" why has this not been fixed? Mr.Rig and Zig 03:13, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :Because at the moment, it contradicts previously established information. When Royd was holding up Kenpachi by the throat after completely and utterly curbstomping defeating him, he said, and I quote from Cnet: :Royd: Notable Threat Number 1... // Zaraki Kenpachi. :As you can see, Kenpachi was previously established as the first on the list of the Special War Powers. With that in mind, we're just waiting until Cnet comes out for confirmation on all three fronts on what exactly Giselle said before making any changes.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:21, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Uniform The "Shoulder Strap" on their trench coat is called an Epaulette, I would like to change this but would rather have input fist. Arrancar79 (talk) 20:33, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :If you have a page with this name for reference, it can most likely be added. ::Not a name exclusive to the Wandenreich, it's just what those are really called on a military uniform. Arrancar79 (talk) 23:35, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :::What Schiffy means, if you have a page that is of good quality and referenced, like a good Wikipedia article then by all means add it!! :) :Epaulettes are decorative; the Wandenreich uniform does not include them. The shoulder straps on the uniform are what would be used to hold them on, if they were there. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 23:50, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Wandenreich german Wandenreich means Wall Empire/Walled Empire in German, should this be changed? Niteip (talk) 01:13, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :The Translation Corner covered this a loooooong time ago, and our lead translator determined that while Reich, of course, means "empire", Wanden is not actually a German word, so there's not really a German translation for Wandenreich. Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:37, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :Hmmmm Wanden (or more specifically Wänden) is most definitely a German word, I speak german, I looked it over at the archive (#10 I think) and Wandreich would not make sense linguistically speaking, since it's a conjoined word, sometimes the plural form is used to make conjoined words make sense. Niteip (talk) 21:21, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::In that case, it would be best for you to post about this on the Translation Corner (along with any evidence you have) and wait for Adam to respond. He generally has the final say when it comes to translations on the wiki.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:51, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I thought it was called vandenreich, but was changed to wandenreich. Bazz-B still called it Vandenreich in chapter 623, however others still refer to it as wandenreich. Can vandenreich be an alternate name for wandenreich, or do we just leave it alone? Sorry if it seeks I'm off topic but still, my curiosity enables me to ask questions such as this. Poweltav (talk) 16:53, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Translator screw-ups do not count as "alternate names". If Mangastream suddenly started writing Bazz-B's name as "Michael Jordan", we would not note that he is also known as "Michael Jordan". Plus, Wandenreich is more proper German anyway.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:30, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Schutzstaffel For the Organzation section, shouldn't we add Schutzstaffel in there? CoolJazzman (talk) 16:36, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :We are waiting for more conformation on it since Yhwach used is and it had a differe't translation to what Uryū said so lets please be patient on this. Fair enough CoolJazzman (talk) 19:24, March 31, 2015 (UTC)